Used
by Dark Knight7
Summary: Just a short story about what's going on in the mind of Kai after the Championships.


Used

By Dark Knight

  
  


Kai walks into his room in the Russian hotel hours after the world championships. There were tears running down his eyes. He had managed to hide them to this point but they just wouldn't hide anymore. Kai collapsed on his bed. He felt… sad. He felt used.

"Why, why does this have to be the case?" Kai said strained, his words echoing in the small room. "Why can't family just by my damn family." Kai added. His fists were now strained white at the knuckles. Kai walked to the glass window door and opened it standing out on the moonlight balcony. He looked up at the night sky.

  
  


"I watch how the  
Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
the sun doesn't give / light to the moon assuming  
the moon's going to owe it one"

  
  


"Why" Kai whispered. Tears streaming down his face. "Why couldn't you just love me?"

  
  


"It makes me think of how you act to me / you do  
Favors and then rapidly / you just  
Turn around and start asking me / about  
Things you want back from me"

  
  


Kai walked over to the window and stared at his reflection. Hating everything he saw. He couldn't take it any more. This was going to change now.

  
  


"I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest"

  
  


Kai Stood again. This time he made his way to the washroom and stared at his dark eyes in the mirror, now, bloodshot and red. Anger burned intensely in them. He wanted out of the cycle.

  
  


"I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
a place for my head"

  
  


Kai looked in disgust realizing that. Maybe, just maybe, Kai after all was his blood. "NO!!" Kai yelled at the mirror " I COULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM!!" Kai grabs his forehead and falls to the floor groaning in anger, frustration, and determination. His eyes clutched tight and yelling Kai began to curse.

  
  


"Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and  
Step on people like you do and / Run  
Away the people I thought I knew"

  
  


Kai punched the tile floor hard bringing a trail of red along his knuckles. Kai didn't even feel the searing pain he should have. He just starting thinking back to the days when He loved his grandfather, going to parks and eating chocolate ice cream, or having fun with pet dogs and cats, blading for fun, not for power, not for the prestige. "Why couldn't it be like before?" Kai yelled out. "Why?"

  
  


"Remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm / used to be strong  
Used to be generous / but you should've known / That you'd  
Wear out your welcome / now you see  
How quiet it is / all alone / I'm so  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While / I find a place to rest / I'm so  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While / I find a place to rest  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head"

  
  
  
  


Kai looked around. He walked into the main bedroom. He took out his blade. Took aim and fired. It left a slash along the wall and began grinding into the floor. His mind was blinded with anger.

  
  
  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


Kai directed the blade around the room. It was slashing up the furniture and leaving long, rough marks along the walls and floor. Kai could hardly see straight, the rage had taken over.

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


The blade emitted a strong red light. Kai watched as a large red phoenix rose up out of the bit of his blade. Kai was awed, awed to the point where his anger subsided for a moment.

"D-Dranzer…." Kai said blankly in amazement. "Dranzer, you want to help?" Dranzer looked at Kai with compassion in his slit eyes. "Thank you, thank you, Dranzer."

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


"Kai…" Dranzer had a deep and majestic voice, Kai's awe seemed to grow; he had dropped to his knees. "You… must… forget… and… move on." Kai had tears falling from his eyes like rain.

"How, how can you ask that?" Kai spoke at barely any volume. "Regardless of the fact that he used me he was still the only family I… had left."

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


"No… not the only… family… there are others…" Dranzer was so kind and relaxing that Kai believed what he said.

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


Dranzer was close to Kai, closer than they had ever been to each other before. Kai leaned his forehead into the crimson firey feathers that was the pheonix's chest. "Dranzer..." Kai trailed off.

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


"Yes Kai, I am here."

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


"Let's make a pact... that we will always be there for each other. Never Lie... like... like brothers Dranzer. Like brothers. Like family."

  
  


"You try to take the best of me  
Go away"

  
  


"I swear, by every divine sacred thing I know, I swear Kai." Dranzer's voice was soft, soft in a way Kai had never beilieved posible for their lonewolf attitude.

  
  


"Dranzer, we'll be the best Dranzer, we'll go all out and we'll never give up. It will be all us, no easy way out, not for us. We are one." Kai was certain that the Pheonix was smiling.

  
  


I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head"

  
  
  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Well that's my songfic. A place for my head belongs to Linkin Park, Beyblade belongs to someone not me, If you overly care about the credit than check out their website. I'm considering writing a follow up to this a kind of chronicle about the life of Kai. Keep in mind now that this was written before I saw second season, I'm only posting now. I'll post another story if It's wanted.


End file.
